Bella's Valentine A Blink 182 Songfic
by hadeharia
Summary: Events in Bella's life set to the song "Going Away to College" by Blink 182. Romance supreme.


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight series. Blink 182 own "Going Away to College". Wish I owned one.  
These are the events of Bella's life, set in Twilight. Not necessarily in order of what happened in the book. Some AU included.**

* * *

I snuggled closer into Edward's chest. He had been humming my lullaby for a few minutes. Usually I would've fallen asleep by now, but tonight I was keyed up. During the afternoon Edward had taken me to watch his family play baseball in the clearing in the woods... It never failed to keep me awake at nights. I only wish Charlie could see – he'd be lost in it. Edward paused in his humming and leaned away from me to look into my eyes.

"Edward," I whispered.  
"Yes, Bella?" He murmured.  
I grinned at him. "Let's go to our meadow."  
Edward smiled. "You should get your rest, you know."  
I pouted. "I'm too awake. Can we please?" I whined.  
Edward thought about it for a second. "Well... I guess." He smiled my favourite crooked smile.

_Please take me by the hand  
it's so cold out tonight_

* * *

"It will be as if I never existed."

My room seemed exactly the same as it was when I left. I stumbled to the CD player and opened it – empty. "No," I whispered, before sinking to the floor as tears streamed down my stained cheeks. I was lying on my back, sobbing silently. I pulled the sheet off of my bed and wrapped it around myself, without really realising I was doing it. It smelt like Edward. I threw it off in disgust, and slammed my fists on the floor in rage.  
The floorboard I had smashed my right fist into flew up at me, cartoon like, and hit me in the forehead. I shrieked and slammed it back down again. I stood up, threw the sheet back onto my bed and stormed out.

_I'll put blankets on the bed  
I won't turn out the lights_

* * *

October. November. December. January.

I staggered through each day, zombie-like. I got good grades, stayed with my friends during break, cooked a meal and did my chores. Charlie wanted to send me back to Renee. When he told me about his plan I threw a four year old tantrum... this place had too many memories to leave. This place had too many memories to be happy.  
I tried not to think about... him. Every time I did, it was if I was slowly tearing the edges of the hole in my chest where my heart used to be.  
"Look after my heart; I've left it with you."  
He took my heart.  


About once a week, I wrote in a diary. A book of memories, of sweet nothings and love. A love that still existed and I hated myself for it.  
_  
Just don't forget to think about me  
and I won't forget you  
"I'll write you once a week," she said_

* * *

Thirdly - I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

I remember when I first admitted to myself I loved Edward Cullen. It was like my whole world had been turned upside down. At those times I was glad that he couldn't read my mind – he'd just be seeing himself over and over again. The back of my notebooks (for Biology, for obvious reasons) read "Bella Cullen", "Edward and Bella Cullen", "I heart Edward". That slowly stopped happening as we grew closer. And now it was over, it was as if I had just fallen back in love with him. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Of course I slowly trained myself not to. Self harm is never a good tactic, and that's exactly what thinking about HIM did...

_Why does it feel the same  
to fall in love or break it off?  
And if a young love is just a game  
then I must have missed the kick-off_

* * *

Reckless and stupid.

I drove up to the cliff – the same one that Sam and his 'gang' had been jumping off that time in my truck with Jacob. I stepped out the truck and walked to the edge. Sitting down, with my feet hanging over the sea, I smiled. This would be the ultimate 'reckless and stupid' thing to do. The rush of adrenaline started pumping through my veins as I walked a distance from the edge. I started off running, and Edward's smooth, royal velvet voice started talking; "Don't do it, Bella."  
The wind rushed through my hair, past my cheeks, sweeping away the tears. I laughed, spreading my arms out to the sides and looked down. Bad idea. The water was quickly coming up – or I was going down. I screamed "Edward!" before I plunged into the ice cold water. Edward's voice still circled around my head before fading... I felt a pair of strong arms reach around my waist before I blacked out completely.  
_  
Don't depend on me  
to ever follow through on anything but  
I'd go through Hell for you and_

* * *

"Laurent!"

He gazed out into the sunlight where I kneeled, only just catching my breath after my gasping when I arrived. I was surprised my voice was so welcoming – last time we had met he was restraining one of his not to kill me. He walked out into the meadow, his skin glittering. It reminded me of Edward and 

the first time he had allowed me to see him in the sun. My heart ached. Edward's voice suddenly pierced my thoughts – "Bella... You need to get away from him. Lie, do what you must, just get away from Laurent." I savoured the sound of his honey-sweet tones and stalled Laurent with small talk about Tania in Alaska, and the Cullen's. I tried not to let him see how much my hands were shaking, but he would've noticed. He was a vampire, after all.  
_  
I haven't been this scared, in a long time  
and I'm so unprepared_

* * *

"Bella. He's here," called Charlie from the lounge.

"Thanks, Dad," I called back, and Alice gave me a final look-over. "Am I ready?" I asked. She nodded once and smiled.  
"You look great! Don't look so worried." She gave me thumbs up and I turned to face myself in the mirror. My hair, usually so plain, was done up in a red ribbon with soft curls floating down to rest beside my cheeks. My eyes, looking larger than normal, had a sexy, smoky gaze. I looked down; scrutinizing the dress Alice had made me wear. It was corset like at the front, with puffy sleeves and fishnet lace. The skirt was a darker, ruffled red that at the knees where it ended had a design that matched the bodice. I turned to Alice.  
"I look... nice." I smiled at her, and turned back to the mirror. My red painted lips turned into a pout. "Where is he taking me?" I demanded.  
"You'll find out. Go! He's waiting." Alice shoved me towards the door of the bathroom.  
At the door, Edward stood, facing the darkness outside. I gave a small cough to announce my arrival. He turned and smiled, his crooked grin lighting up the room. He strode to meet me and took me in his arms. Pulling out a single crushed velvet rose; he kissed my forehead and whispered "Happy Valentine's day, love."  
_  
So here's your Valentine  
Bouquet of clumsy words_

* * *

I snuggled closer into Edward's chest. He had been humming my lullaby for a few minutes. Usually I would've fallen asleep by now, but tonight I was keyed up. During the evening, Edward had taken me to 'our' restaurant, and after we (I, honestly) had finished eating, to our meadow where we talked about us. Romance like what he did never failed to keep me awake at nights. I only wish Renee would see how well her daughter was being treated by her new fiancé. Edward paused in his humming and leaned away from me to look into my eyes.

"Edward," I whispered.  
"Yes, Bella?" He murmured.  
"You know I love you, right?"  
Edward smiled. "I know, my sweet Bella."  
"That's all I wanted to say."  
Edward didn't say anything, but I could feel him smiling. Smiling my favourite crooked smile.  
_  
_

_A simple melody  
This world's an ugly place  
But you're so beautiful to me_

**And there you have it. R&R?**


End file.
